


Rule One: Ignore Montross

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [27]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jax being a bit of an angsty teenager, Misunderstandings, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rhys being Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Rhys attempts to fix a misunderstanding.





	Rule One: Ignore Montross

**Author's Note:**

> Kayla and Rhys belong to OutcastTrip 1995!
> 
> Angst Prompt: "You know it's not like that.".

“Jax? Jax, c’mon, you know it’s not like that!” Jax ignored Rhys pointedly as he continued walking away from his friend. “Jax!”.

“I heard what you said, Rhys.” Jax stated calmly as he turned to look at Rhys and resisted the urge to lash out. He’d honestly thought Rhys loved Kayla, that he didn’t mind Jax like others did.. “I’m so sorry that Cedric refused to listen to you about Kayla and I, I’m so sorry that I had to have Tor for a father!”.

“What have I said about listening to Montross?” Rhys asked as he approached Jax and reached forward to ruffle Jax’s hair, which earned a wary look in return. “You know it’s not like that, I was just angry at Kayla. I wasn’t exactly thinking straight.”

“But Montross said…..”.

“Montross is a lying _shabuir._ ” Rhys pointed out as he shook his head slightly. “You know he loves picking fights.”.

“You….do love Kayla then?” Jax asked warily, recalling exactly what Montross had said.

“Yeah, I have it bad.” Rhys admitted with his usual goofy grin. “You know I wouldn’t give you two up, so don’t listen to that grump. I’m sure Cedric’s gonna talk to him later too.”.

“Okay.”.

“Just okay?”.

“Don’t make me say it, you big dummy.”.

Rhys smirked at him fondly. “Three simple words, _Jax’ika.”_ Rhys pointed out knowingly as he started leading Jax back towards the camp.

“I don’t dislike you?”.

“That’s four, but close enough.” Rhys concede with an eyeroll.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
